


Spicy Raps

by Adron



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra - Freeform, F/F, Random Crackhead Idea I had, Spicy Rapunzel, cassunzel, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adron/pseuds/Adron
Summary: Rapunzel tries some "exotic fruit" and it makes her feel that little bit extra SPICY towards her best girlfriend, Cass.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Spicy Raps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This crackhead of a piece was written purely because I'm constantly stuck with writer's block. I just love Cass and Raps so much though and its always nice to write about them... even if I'm not very good at it XD

'Oh... oh wow.' Cass watched as the princess gasped. 'Oh, this fruit is kinda… _hmm_ -'

Cassandra was many things, but she was not one to pass up on an opportunity this good to jibe at her best friend and dare she even admit it; her biggest crush. The look on the princess' face was… _doing_ things to her. She felt tingly inside, and she wanted to see how long Raps would keep up with her charade. It was not also because deep down she wanted an excuse to explain why she wanted to answer with her _own_ flirtatious remarks. 

Leaning forward with her finger pointed near her chin, Cass smiled with glee. She could see droplets of sweat beginning to form on the princess' face. It probably tasted sweet like the girl herself. 'Kinda what, Raps?' She asked with a sly voice.

Raps groaned. 'Mnothing it's… it's just ah… ah,' she was having just as much trouble sitting still as she seemed to be with finding words. Tears were also surfacing in her gorgeous emerald eyes. And _lord_ that redness in her cheeks. Could they even get any redder? Cass had _dreamed_ of getting a reaction like this out of the princess, but she knew it would never happen. Alas, pretending that Raps was blushing instead of burning her mouth off wasn't too bad of an option either.

It was time to play the long game, it seemed. Rapunzel was too stubborn to admit their predicament was bad, but two could play at that game. She wasn't going to back down from this either. Smirking, Cassandra turned to her side, placing one hand on her thigh as the other brushed one of her unruly curls to the side of her ear. 'I'm sorry… just… what?' She asked smugly, her voice lilting at the end.

'It's… ' Rapunzel was visibly panting now from the heat. Cass revelled in this reaction, it was so rare to watch Rapunzel _squirm_. She did feel bad for her though at the same time. She couldn't imagine how hot that fruit tasted-it probably exceeded her expectations anyway.

But then something strange happened. Rapunzel paused for a moment, and looked straight at her Lady-in-waiting. 'You're _delicious_.'

Cass shuddered at the sound of Rapunzel's voice dropping so low. Her heart jumped to her throat at the implications of what she'd said. Cass _had_ heard her correctly, right? She wasn't just mixing reality with fantasy again like she often would if the Sunshine Princess was involved.

'I-I'm sorry, what?' She'd have to be careful or she too would have a face as red as Rapunzel's.

'You heard me, _Cassandra_.' She practically purred her name. Cass swallowed. That tone could send shivers down her spine. Oh lord, she did not sign up for this.

'Are you… feeling okay, Raps?' Cass stood up from her chair and looked back in the direction of where they came. Clearly whatever "exotic fruit" these leaf nutheads had given to them had given poor Raps a major case of insanity. If they left together now, they'd be back at the hut in no time and Raps could be put to bed to rest. She was just about to propose her idea when a weight grabbed her arm and she unexpectedly lost her balance, bringing herself and the weight down together on the soft buildup of sand.

A warmth pressed on top of Cass' abdomen and on parts of her legs. Above her cast the huge shadow of…Rapunzel. Cass swallowed, hard. There was a dream-like gaze in Rapunzel's eyes, and that crimson blush still hadn't left her face. She froze, eyes watching as the princess tapped on her nose. She made a "boop" sound when her finger made contact, and then proceeded to giggle. Why was she so infectiously adorable?!

'R-Raps… ' her voice died in her throat. She was quite certain her heart was about to follow suit.

The goddess on top of her sighed, lidded eyes staring at Cass' gobsmacked face. She questioned herself whether she was dreaming or not at the sight of Rapunzel's gaze lingering much longer at her lips. 

'You're making me so hot, Cass.' Oh, oh that did it. There was no way in hell the lady-in-waiting _wasn't_ blushing profusely now. Her stomach was already doing somersaults

Gay panic aside, Cass had to try and stop whatever _this_ was. 'R-Rapunzel we gotta go-'  
  
‘I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.’ She pinned Cass’ already numb arms to the ground and leaned forward. She craned her own neck further back in response. What was she doing? This was stupid it was obvious what she was doing. That didn’t mean Cass was _okay with it_ , though. ‘I’m never letting go of you. You’re **mine** , Cass.’ She smirked.

Cass said nothing, nodding. No point arguing with the Princess, right?  
  
The pressure lifted from one of her arms. A warm hand tickled her forehead as it glided down the side of her face, pushing back one of her rebellious locks behind her ear. Cass bit her lip as Raps cupped her cheek.   
  
Her voice low, Rapunzel asked, ‘Do you know what I want to do to you?’   
  
‘N-No,’ oh great, at least she’d found some of her voice...too bad it wasn’t what she needed. If only she’d found more of it, then she could leave _this_ to the back of her mind forever and fix Raps back at the hut.

The princess inched even closer, cupping both her cheeks with both of her hands now. She hoped Rapunzel couldn’t feel the burning fire on her cheeks. They were practically nose to nose now. Cass could see the dilation in her pupils. ‘You’re irresistible, Cass. You make it _so easy_.’  
  
She was irre-what? Wait… “easy”? Easy to _what?!_ Cass remained silent. Waiting for the follow up to that phrase. There had to be more. Dare she say it, she even wanted more.  
  
Rapunzel smirked and wrenched backwards. ‘You just got Rapunzel’d!’ she declared, punching the side of her arm lightly.  
  
…  
  
She what? Confusion riddled her face for a moment, until reality slapped her straight again. Of course she’d been stupid to believe any of this had an _inkling_ to what she’d thought. It still stung though to think Raps would be cruel enough to prank her this way-especially when she knew how vulnerable Cass was with her emotions. Bile built up in her throat and she could feel the tears forcing their way onto her face.  
  
It only lasted a moment though, because her face was suddenly bombarded by soft lips on hers. Her world rose and crashed simultaneously. Whilst she felt like she was flying in the clouds with how sweet and full of passion the kiss was, she still felt like she was being shot at, knowing it was just another part of Rapunzel’s sick joke on her dumb ass. Filled with panic Cass shoved the weight off her, face beet red again. Her body gasped as her lungs filled with air again.  
  
‘W-Why?’ her voice cracked. How was Rapunzel finding any of this funny?  
  
Rapunzel dropped the facade completely, and stared straight into Cass’ pleading eyes. ‘I love you.’ she said immediately.  
  
‘Stop.’  
  
‘What? Cass, I do.’  
  
‘I said _stop_!’ she shoved Rapunzel right off her this time. Practically about to run, she jumped up, not even bothering to spare a glance back at Raps. She couldn’t let her see herself cry.  
  
Rapunzel grabbed her arm. She tried to jerk it free but Raps held on tight. ‘Cass, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone there.’  
  
‘You think?’  
  
‘I thought it would be funny… but please.’ The princess wrapped herself around Cass’ retreating form with a hug from behind. ‘I am serious about what I said before. I… uhm, I love you, Cass. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while. I didn't plan on it, but that fruit just gave me the extra little something to finally be able to say it.’  
  
Not convinced, Cass spun round on Rapunzel, forcing the princess’ hands to rest beside her body, and no longer on the lady-in-waiting. The illogical part of Cass’ brain missed the contact. ‘How do I know you’re not just messing with me with this as well?’ Brave face, brave face, Cass told herself.  
  
Raps shrugged, face a little pink as she played with a strand of her own hair. ‘If you’d like, I wouldn’t mind another kiss from you. Only if that’s okay with you, of course!’ she stressed.  
  
It was tempting. Besides, if Raps really didn’t like her, she wouldn’t ask her to do it again, right? But-  
  
‘I know, I know.’ Raps suddenly said. ‘But Cass. You’re honestly the best person I’ve ever met. You’re so fun, kind and funny; I’m always excited to go on adventures with you, you have some _amazing_ sword-skills and I… well I look up to you. I need you in my life, Cass. And if it’s alright with you, I’d even like to get closer to you. Only if you’ll let me, of course. I don’t want to hurt you, I could never. Please Cass, believe me when I say I really, _really_ love you.’  
  
Cass stilled. Deep down, she felt as if she’d craved for this for so long, and she was finally getting a taste of it. Rapunzel truly did love her. Smiling widely, she didn’t even care that there were now tears flowing from her eyes. She stepped forward, eyes still trained on Raps.  
  
‘Cass? Are you oka- _mph_!’  
  
Cass met with Rapunzel’s lips, which at first were surprised, but soon mirrored her own action. This kiss was much better, fuelled by longing, acceptance and most importantly, forgiveness. Cass cherished every second of it, from the little moan of approval from Raps to the unexpected feeling of her lips being hungrily nibbled on.   
  
They both instantly missed the other when they finally pulled apart, gasping with shaky breaths.   
  
‘That was amazing, Cass.’  
  
‘No, you’re amazing.’ Cassandra pulled Rapunzel in for a warm bear hug. She squeezed tightly and was pleased to find the princess returning her hug with just as much passion and strength- if not more.  
  
‘I love you, Cass.’  
  
‘... I love you too.’


End file.
